I Dare You To
by Meganator97
Summary: Blaine is invited to a sleep over at Kurt's with the New Direction girls. When Kurt notices Blaine is a little quite, he decides to turn it up a notch. - OneShot


**A/N ~ This is my first ever Fanfiction. I know it's short but I kinda liked it. I hope you do to! Enjoy :)**

"When is he coming?" Mercedes questioned Kurt.

"I told him to come over at 5, which means he should be here any min-"

The door bell rang cutting him off. "I'll get it!" Kurt screamed running downstairs to answer the dorr. He was nervous, this was the first time Blaine had ever been to his house, let alone to sleep over with the New Direction girls. He took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves, then opened the door.

Kurt was frozen to the spot. The Blaine stood in some rather tight skinny jeans, a tight white v-neck t-shirt - which hugged his body rather nicely - and his curls hang freely on the top of his head. Kurt thought he looked rather sexy. _I only like him as a friend._ A small cough made Kurt jump, stopping his train of thought.

"Umm...Kurt?" Blaine was starting to get worried. _Have I done something wrong?_

_Oh yeah, Blaine. _"Oh, sorry...Come in" Kurt moved aside to let Blaine in. _His ass in those jeans; Stop it Kurt, he's your 'friend'. _Kurt ishered him upstairs into his bedroom, waiting for the girls reactions.

Blaine opened the door to Kurt's room. _Ahh, the sweet smell of Kurt and girls? Oh, yeah._

"Hey everyone, this is Blaine" Kurt politely intorduced Blaine to the girls.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry" Rachel happily shook Blaine's hand and led him over to everyone else who just stopped their convosations to bombard Blaine with hello's.

He finially got intorduced to everyone and found it easy to fit into a conversation. _It's nice to be around girls for a change...And Kurt._

Blaine couldn't help remind himself that he was in Kurt's house, with Kurt, in Kurt's room where he would be spending the night!

* * *

><p>Blaine had now been in Kurt's house for 3 hours. He'd already had a facial, pedicure and manicure. This may have been very nice, but he couldn't help but feel left out. He didn't fit in and the girls were talking about stuff that happened in McKinlely. Kurt noticed that Blaine sounded a bit quite and decided to turn this up a notch. "Lets play Truth or Dare!" Kurt shot Blaine a small smirk, sending Blaine's heart racing.<p>

"My idea so I start!" Kurt scanned the room for his first victim. "Mercedes, Truth or Dare?"

Mercedes thought long and hard about this as she knew how bad Kurt could be. "Truth!"

"Umm...Who is the best looking in Glee club?" Kurt smirked at her as he knew she didn't like the any of the boys that way.

"You're going to get it White Boy! But anyway...Mike is quite nice - But I would _never_ go out with him" Mercedes added quickly, hoping that nobody noticed.

"Okay Mercedes, your turn to pick someone" Kurt smiled.

Mercedes scanned the room. "Blaine!" She screamed, pointing a finger at him "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare!" Blaine seemed quite confident with his decision.

"Okay, okay. I dare you to..." Mercedes looked at Kurt with a sly smile confusing and worrying the poor boy. "I dare you to kiss Kurt!" Mercedes now had a gient smile on her face.

Blaine turned to Kurt with a smile on his face, "I always go through with my dares, so if you don't mind.."

Blaine lent in and connected his lips with Kurt's. They were soft and gentle lips against his. Blaine turned his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He was glad Kurt didn't pull away. Kurt licked a long line across Blaine's bottom lip to ask for entrance - which Blaine happily granted. Their tongues danced together until Kurt remembered therre were other people in the room and pulled away.

"I didn't ask you to make out with him!" Mercedes was laughing a little but had a giant smile plastered onto her face. She turned to Tina and gave her a quick high-five.

Both boys ignored her, instead they were just lost in each others eyes. Blaine removed his hand from Kurts cheek. _How did that get there? _His mind went blank and he didn't know what to say.

Kurt broke the silence between them, "I...Just..Wow" That was all Kurt managed to say. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah, wow!" Blaine was struggling for words. He continued staring into the other boys eyes until a snicker broke the ice. _Oh yeah, the girls._

They both sat back down and Kurt turned to face the girls, who all had gigantic smiles on their faces. Kurt started to blush from head to toe.

Blaine was still staring at Kurt. He slide his hand into Kurt's, were it stayed for the rest of the night.

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! :)**


End file.
